User blog:GumballFangirl123/Mixels episode ideas
hi, since i am starting get into Mixels, i am got idead for some episodes. wanna hear them? ALIENS it`s about Shuff and Volectro watching a horror movie about aliens and gets scared of it. then a Nixel disguse ( but Volectro and Shuff dosen`t notice it ) as a Alien to scare the Mixels and get the cubits, and the only one who sees the Nixel is Volectro and Shuff. they try to warn the other Mixels, but they just laugh at them and gets later angry at them. but then, the Orbitrons,Infernites.0.2 and Glowkies commes and said that a wierd alien thing has come into space and disturb them and they are the only ones who belive in Volectro and Shuff. Honey, i blew up the Mixel! Teslo builds his own grow and shrink ray. Volectro and Zaptor commes and plays with it and then fights about it. Teslo commes and say they shall stop, but they accidently shoots it on Teslo and makes him a giant! the other Mixels togheter with Zaptor and Volectro must now help Teslo and build a new Grow and Shrink gun! ( after Teslo accidently step on it ) an extra scene on that episode: Teslo ( as a giant of course ) tries out Munchos new soda, but after Teslo drank it, he must burp! Munchos said it was ok and Teslo lets out a huge burp that hears over the whole Mixel land! at Cragsters: they where digging Gems and found some, but the burp destroys them. at Frosticons: the whole tribe where sliding on a ice cube, but the burp makes the ground shake and the tribe falls in the water. at Fang gang: they had log toss, but the burp makes Cholmy so scared, that he droped it and the log falls on the whole tribe. at Flexers: they where listening at smoothing music at the radio, but the burp makes the radio broke. at Wizatastics: they where peforming a magic trick, but the burp makes it explode. at Orbitrons: they where building, but the burp breaks it. at Clinkers: they where working at a factory, but the burp makes the whole factory break! after Teslo burped, he saw Munchos ( who is annoyed what happend ) and said pardon and walks away ( while making more earthquake! ) and they say you welcome ( in a annoyed tune ) ! Lava hot skateboard! after Flain got a new skateboard, Junkie,Meltus,Burnard,Niksput,Siesmo,Krader,Zaptor,Jawg,Vulk,Zorch,Tentro,Glomp and Spugg also buys one and Junkie builds a Skateboard place. but next day, Gox says that he will build a new house out of their Skateboard place. that`s upsets many of the Mixels. an extra scene on that episode: Burnard makes a joke about Gox and says " who must he be a NIX of fun? " and laughs and says " get it?! Nix of fun and he is not a nixel?! ", but the others where just looking at him. later, Flain did the same joke, after the Nixels attacked and did a diffrent version of it and makes everyone laugh, except Burnard, who says that he stole his joke. A camp story Flamzer, Togheter with his brothers, Flain, Kraw, Gobba, Krader, Torts, Glomp, Glurt, Scorpi, Hoogi, Wizwuz and Nurp-Naut is on a camping trip alone in the Mixel forest. they don`t know that many nixels have come and is about steal some cubits...and their smores! an extra scene on that episode: when the Nixels is about to attack them ( while Flamzer telling a scary story ), Kraw screams like a girl and makes both the Nixels and Mixels get a hedache. The scary halloween special in Mixels world, there is a legend about a Vampire sucking every Mixels blood. now, it is Halloween and every mixel is excited! but suddley, the tribe of Wizatastics, Glorp corp, Spikels and Orbitrons says to the Mixel leaders 1 and 2 ( and i mean all the them, and Gobba is NOT the leader of Fang gang! ) that something bited Torts,Magnifo,Scorpi and Nurp-Naut in their sleep! Krader says is probely the vampire, but Teslo just laughs and says it probely a musqeto ( sorry, bad english ) bited them. then, a bat commes and bites Teslo! now must Teslo stay home at the trick or treating, but they don`t know that the bat was actully a vampire! an extra scene on that episode: when the Bat is sucking Teslo`s blood, Kraw picks up a stick and beats the living crap out the bat and says " BAD BAT! BAD BAT! BAD BAT! " and the bat flies off beaten up. Disgusting drink challenge! Burnard walks around in the Mixel park and then finds 50 Mucks! but he dosen`t want them ( beacuse he has already buy usseles stuff to him! ), But then, Meltus suggest that he can have the money as prize money to a contest or something. this gives Burnard an idea and does a disgusting drink contest! but no Mixel wanted to come, execpt four of them. Volectro,Gobba,Torts and Rokit! So, what do you think? say what you think in the comment section. Category:Blog posts